I love you, I just never said it
by annalyneex
Summary: The missing episode of 103 from the anime. Akito loves Sana and Sana loves Akito. But is that all that happens? This story tells what the anime and manga didn't write. AkitoXSana
1. Chapter 1

Yosh! Okay I've read the Kodocha manga and anime. Neither truly satisfied my soul, so I'll take this into my own hands. **Reviews please, it is the only thing that would make me write more**. Anywho here you go and hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried my best to keep it as natural as it is in the manga and anime, for example the way the characters would react to things such as being happy, sad, and embarrassed and exactly the person's attitude. This is right after what happened in Episode 102. So here is the long-lost episode 103. What I think may have happened

Oh Yeah I **don't** own Kodocha, unfortunately. This story was made only for viewing pleasure. Rating may go up. Currently: Teen.

And of course this is an Akito Hayama X Sana Kurata Story.

* * *

"Sana-chan!" Rei said shaking Sana awake. "Eh,"She moaned. "It's Saturday, Rei-kun. Stop it."

"Sana-chan!"Rei said shaking Sana harder. "Remember yesterday? You told me to wake you up early so you may see Hayama's karate test at the dojo." When Sana heard the words run out of Rei's mouth, Sana hurriedly jumped out of bed. "Get out, Rei! I need to go change!"  
"But. But. Wait!" Rei stuttered. "Get out, Rei-kun! I must change! What time is it?" She asked as she threw the door at his face.  
"Umm.7: 30."  
"Ah!!" She screamed with grief. She pulled on the brown blouse and white skirt that she planned to where on Hayama's big day.' He's definitely going to get that black belt. I'm positive, if anyone can get a black belt- It would be Hayama.'

She looked at her watch. 'Hmm.7: 35! (Insert Sana thinking here) Ah!!!' She rushed to the bathroom and combed her hair.' Should I keep it up? Does Hayama like it up or down? Wait! Why the heck am I asking this? I don't care if he likes it or not! I don't even like that pervert.'

"Right?" she said blushing at herself in the mirror. She felt her cheeks redden as she touched her lips and remembered Hayama's lips on hers just the day before.

**The day before:  
**

Hayama: Kurata, Tomorrow's my next belt test.

Sana: Oh yeah! For your black belt!

Hayama: Yeah so. When I get my black belt…I'll tell you. Ouch!

Sana: Ah what's wrong?

Hayama: Something's in my eye.

Sana: Ah! That's not good here's a hanky.

(Kiss Scene)

Sana: Oh what are you doing! You pervert kissing Idiot.

(Brief Waiting Scene)

Sana: Hayama?

Hayama: Yeah?

Sana: When you get your black belt, I have something to tell you

'We both promised each other that we would declare our feelings to each other and I swear I'll keep it. I want to be with Hayama forever. -No matter what. I want him to know my feelings. I love him.'  
"Sana-chan?" Rei called from her bedroom door." We're going to be late! The test starts at 8:00,right? It's already 7:40"  
"Okay! I'll be there." Sana decided to keep her hair up so it doesn't get in her eyes. She quickly brushed her teeth and quickly washed her face."

"Mama!" Sana screamed as she opened the door on Rei's face causing Rei to slam behind the door. "Good morning Sana. Why are you up so early?"

"To see Hayama at the dojo, he said yesterday that the belt test will be today. Aya-chan, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi will be there too." Sana added as drowned down the miso soup from last night. "I gotta hurry though! Bye Mama!"

"Get on the car," mama said patting on her mini red car." I'll drive you to the door."  
"Okay mama!"

"Rei-kun!" Sana shouted as she reached the door. "Rei-kun! Can you drive me there?"

"Sorry Sana-chan. I already made plans with.. Asako-san."  
"Right,Asoko?" He asked the creepy Asako puppet, while hugging it close to his face.

Sana's face turned red with anger. 'What the hell am I going to do now?!'

"Sana-chan..? Are you okay?" Rei said looking at Sana's scary reaction. "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET TO HAYAMA!"

Next Chapter will be posted soon. The chapter will be posted when at **least 3 people post a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so my Kodocha chapter was a success! I got four comments! Thank you **tessthedragonfreak****, Akito and Sana's fan(s), Christina, and ****Battousai's Woman** for your lovely reviews Anywho, here is the second chapter that you have been waiting for. Again I **don't** own Kodocha, and at least **3 more reviews for another chapter! That's all I ask for. Thank You.**

* * *

Sana ran out the door, "What am I going to do?" she screamed at the sky at top of her lungs. 'Just think this through rationally, Sana-chan,' she said in her head over and over again. 'Think-think-think. (Insert **long** thinking period)'

"Maybe, I should call Tsuyoshi-kun? He can drive me, right?"

Sana ripped her Babbitt cell phone out of her skirt pocket and dialed Tsuyoshi's number.

The soft ring tone buzzed into the receiver for what seemed to be an hour to Sana. She sighed deeply and thought, 'maybe I should call Fuka or Aya-chan to drive me? But didn't they say that they'd get to the dojo an hour early or something? What am I going to do?'  
Her eyes widened as she dared to take a quick look at her wristwatch. "7:52"

"DAMNIT PICK UP THIS PHONE!" she screamed.

"Hello?" Tsuyoshi answered at last.

'I guess.. it worked?'

"TSUYOSHI! I NEED A RIDE TO HAYAMA! CAN YOU DRIVE ME, PLEASE?"

"Umm..who is this?" Tsuyoshi asked still not aware of Sana's desperate situation.

"It's Sana-chan! You know the girl that you knew since 6th grade?"  
"Oh Sana-chan! How are yo-," he asked being cut off.  
"TSUYOSHI LISTEN! I NEED A RIDE TO THE DOJO TO SEE HAYAMA'S BLACK BELT TEST! CAN YOU DRIVE ME, PLEASE? I HAVE NO OTHER WAY TO GET THERE!"

"Uh. Sure, Sana-chan." Tsuyoshi laughed." I just never knew that you would be so eager to see Akito-kun."  
"I'm-I'm not.. I'm just want to- see him.. fail! Yes. Umm. HAHAHA!" (Nervous laugh)  
'Err, I'm horrible at lying.'

Tsuyoshi smiled through the phone. He could tell how much Sana loved Hayama. Sadly, why did it take Sana so long to realize it? "Okay Sana-chan. I'll be there in a couple of minutes with Aya-chan."

"Okay. Thank You Tsuyoshi-kun!"

"No Problem."

"Thank you God!" she said laughing with glee. Sana stopped abruptly and looked at the soft snow falling down onto the earth,** "Is it that noticeable, that I love Hayama so much?"**


	3. Sorry

**Okay sorry guys, But I cannot continue the next chapter until this Friday. Sorry but I have exams, sadly . But I promise to have a long chapter awaiting you:**


End file.
